


We All Get Angry Sometimes

by MaraJordyn



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Cussing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraJordyn/pseuds/MaraJordyn
Summary: Living with demons can't be easy, and in the brother's case, they're lucky MC has the patience of a saint. But what happens when they take it too far? When MC can no longer ignore the burning anger and frustration within them? How will the brothers react to MC's inner demon coming out?
Comments: 15
Kudos: 196





	1. Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Angst, cursing, fighting, but it turns out okay in the end

He was fully aware of MC bottling up their true emotions. Being well acquainted with angels, he knew, despite all their holy patience, that even they had their limits. He will admit, he was impressed and proud with how far they had taken it, being human after all. Their control was practically as good as his own. No matter what his brothers did, what they said, how much they pushed them, for weeks MC just smiled and swallowed it. He was pleased. Until they could no longer retain their anger, and turned it all on him.

It had been at dinner, nothing unlike their meals every day, except recently Lucifer’s nerves had been on edge. It had been a few days since he had been blessed with adequate sleep, and his brothers were more bothersome than usual. Little did he know, MC’s mental state was about the same, close to the breaking point. An unhappy MC meant unhappy brothers, which meant it would all lead back up the ladder to Lucifer. There was only so far MC could be shoved around, only so long they could stay calm, and Lucifer had been the last straw. No one can really remember how it started, it hadn’t been important, simply some passing comment from one of the brothers discussing recent school projects. MC had scoffed, explaining their thoughts on how ridiculous the rules of said assignments were. Then it all went downhill from there.

“I’m not sure it’s your place to be making claims like that based on what your grades have been looking like recently,” Lucifer quipped. The rest of the siblings prepared to stand up for the human, knowing that MC was typically passive in nature.

Only, that same human beat them to the punch. “So, you’re saying that because I don’t meet your lofty standards, I’m not entitled to my opinions?” MC set down their fork, sending chills down the other demon’s spines as the room went silent.

Lucifer narrowed his gaze, already annoyed with their tone. “I’m merely explaining that maybe your statement would have more merit if you worked a little more at your studies instead of slacking off. And for the record, _no_ , you haven’t been reaching my standards. I honestly expected more from you.” Every member of the household felt that line deep in their bones.

MC’s jaw clenched, the fire building up in their chest overwhelmed them to the point where if they shoved it down any longer, they felt like they would explode under the pressure. “You expected _more_ from me? What more could you possibly want?! You’ve taken my home, my family, my friends, my culture, my time! You’ve constantly belittled me, ordered me around, expected nothing but _perfection_ from me, and you still want more?! What have you possibly done to deserve more of me?!”

He was stunned at first, yes, but it didn’t last long. The shock factor was quickly replaced with a wave of fervent irritation. There’s no surprise he was already in demon form, doing his best to intimidate MC into submission. His eyes were glowing that deep red of his, looking down at the human as he got to his feet. His siblings slowly raised up from their seats as well, at the ready to intervene at any second. This whole event had them astonished to their core. Mammon and Levi had their jaws open. Asmo had his hand covering his mouth. Satan would have appeared proud of MC if not for the wary frown. Beel was instantly engaged in protection mode, already in a stance to grab onto Lucifer if he needed to. The eldest was barely able to control himself. Somehow MC had gotten under his skin, his body prickling with anger. “What have I--I’ve _brought_ you into my home, _ensured_ your protection, done _nothing_ but make sure your experience down here is sufficient for your fragile little life! _**Do Not** _speak to me that way. **_Know your place_**.”

MC was physically vibrating from rage and frustration, their mind clouded with fury. Logic was far out the window now, they simply were saying whatever came to mind. Profanities were no longer held back. “I’m sick of your pompous holier-than-thou shit! I’m sick of working my ass off for you and not being good enough! You have a serious fucking lack of respect for everyone around you!”

The air was thick with his aura, his wings fully extended from his body. “ ** _Not another wor-_** ”

“Fuck you!”

In a quick blur of motion, everyone worked together in tandem. As Lucifer lunged forward, his brothers held him back. Mammon scooped MC up in his arms and raced to the safety of their room before MC could get hurt, although deep in his heart he hoped Lucifer wouldn’t resort to violence. Lucifer growled inhumanly, flinging his brothers off of him in a single swift movement, ready to pursue the person that dared attempt to say such things to his face.

“How pathetic for you to have gotten so riled up over a few words from a human,” Satan shouted at him as he got up from his spot on the floor. Swallowing the small lump in his throat, he hoped this would prove a decent distraction as well as a way to snap his brother back under control.

Lucifer loomed over him. Satan seemed hardly disturbed. “ ** _Watch yourself_**.” But Satan’s words proved efficient, Lucifer’s Pride wounded as he realized how quickly he allowed MC’s words to get to him, how quickly he had lost control. All of his sibling’s eyes were on him, observing how he was acting. His head was pounding, but instead of heading up to MC’s room, he swiftly retired to his private study where he locked the entrance behind him. He paced around the area for a while, magically turning on some soothing music as his wings twitched in vexation.

He had been completely unprepared for MC’s retaliation, for their venom towards him, but perhaps he knew there was only so much a living being could take before they snapped. Had he been pushing them too hard? Expecting too much of them? Mistreating them? Had he gone too far? What if this spat ended up becoming a problem for the program? What if MC relayed this to Diavolo? His image, his reputation, they would be tarnished. Did MC think less of him now? Did he really care what they thought of him? He was better than this. He expected more from _himself_. He lowered his head as he sat heavily down into the chair behind his desk. He sunk down low, proper posture be damned. As he took a deep breath in, he realized he hadn’t been breathing for a while, lungs aching. He hadn’t meant to rub MC the wrong way. He simply strived to lead them towards the potential he knew they had. All he wanted was for them to feel proud of their accomplishments, to show the world what he knew they were capable of. But perhaps, it was unfair for the same standards he kept for himself to apply to MC as well. He pinched the bridge of his nose as that deep breath turned into a heavy sigh. He had failed in nurturing the success they’d already accomplished. He’d made them feel like they weren’t good enough, and now look at what he had done, in front of his family no less. Humiliating.

Meanwhile, Mammon was in the process of rubbing MC’s back as they lay on their bed, screaming into their pillow as angry tears fell from their eyes. They hadn’t meant to snap at Lucifer, it all...was just so much. They finally had cracked from the pressure. Everyone’s expectations had gotten the best of them. Be a human representative. Don’t let anyone down. Don’t show weakness. They weren’t purposefully slacking off from their studies, they just were burnt out, almost completely. Lucifer demanding even more from them...was the last thing they needed to hear today. Their own words made them feel sick to their stomach. Being angry wasn’t like them, it never sat well, which is why they always attempted to bury it in the first place. Mammon continued to tell them to breathe and calm down, doing his best not to freak out himself. He’d never seen his human act like this before. After some time, they both heard a polite knock on the door. As MC tensed, Mammon got up to answer it on their behalf. Lucifer was waiting, back in his casual clothes as his arms were settled folded across his chest, foot tapping impatiently against the floor.

“You’ve got a lotta nerve coming back here so soon,” Mammon scowled. “I won’t let anything happen to them, ya hear?”

“Nonsense, Mammon, I have no intention of harming them, I just want to talk. Calmly.”

“Yeah? Well I don’t think they’re in the mood for talkin’.” Mammon did his best to let his body block the entrance to the room, his shoulders nearly touching both sides of the door frame as he made his stature appear bigger. Lucifer peered over his younger brother’s figure, spotting MC sitting with their legs crossed on top of the bed, mostly calmed down as well, refusing to look at him. He noted the tear stains on their cheeks, and he resorted to having to clench his own teeth to stop the bubbling guilt rising up in his chest. He would make this right, if he couldn’t do this, how could he possibly call himself the wise and mature older brother?

“It’s...okay, Mammon,” MC assured him. The demon of greed scoffed, stating much too loudly that he would be right outside the door. He threatened his older brother not to even think about laying a single finger on them, unafraid of any punishment when it came to protecting MC. Lucifer waved him away with a single hand, too exhausted to deal with him further. As the door shut, he strode over to MC’s bed, chin high but spirits low. He had no intention of apologizing first, but if he could just persuade MC to start, he might be able to swallow enough pride to follow.

“Have we calmed down now?” He asked, MC simply nodding in response. “Very well.” He paused for a moment, letting an uncomfortable silence settle over the room. He did have many things he wanted to say, things he wanted to rectify, but for the life of him, he couldn’t bring himself to say them. Not yet. “Did you have anything you wanted to say to me?”

He observed them fight back their irritation before slumping their shoulders as they gave in. “I’m sorry, Lucifer.”

“And?” His voice sounded like a parent scolding a child, causing MC to nearly flinch in humiliation.

They bit their lip. “ _And_ the things I said to you were uncalled for. I know how much you do for all of us...for me.” They sat up a bit straighter as they stammered over the thoughts they wanted to say, to explain their feelings. They were afraid to be honest and vulnerable, much like he was, but they had the courage and humility to be open. It was a trait he secretly admired. “I just...I’m finding it difficult to--to find the--the energy and motivation to make everyone happy. And...and it hurt when…” They looked down, swallowing their emotions once more as they halted their watery eyes from crying again.

Lucifer let his body unwind ever so slightly. It would be rude of him now to not follow their example. “I...regret my words and my actions. I allowed my emotions to get the best of me, it won’t happen again.” He let the conversation fall once more as he took the time to straighten his coat around his shoulders and his gloves tighter over his fingers. “It was not my intention to invalidate your efforts. You’ve already accomplished more than I originally thought you were capable of, and it was foolish on my part to expect more from a simple human.” His rather backhanded compliment forced MC to rest their face in their hands in shame. The nerves in Lucifer’s spine shot a jolt up his back as he realized how terribly this was going. His temples were pounding, and he finally put his pride aside for the sake of reconciliation. He couldn’t stand to be the cause of their distress. MC stiffened as he sat himself beside them on their bed. A gentle hesitant hand hovered above their body before it settled between their shoulder blades. He glanced at the door where he knew Mammon was behind, probably listening in, and so he spoke softer. “I’m...sorry.” He had to ignore how harshly the words hurt him, but something about it was freeing. “I seem to have pushed you too far. I am thankful and truthfully astonished of what you’ve done during your time here. Not only did I cross a line today but I was blind to the fact that you’ve been overtaxing yourself. I know how hard it is to juggle my siblings and my work.”

He allowed his hand to drift up and down their back in a soothing rhythm, relaxing some himself as their muscles eased at his touch. MC finally raised their head from the confines of their palms and looked him in the eyes. “Do you think I’m a disappointment? A burden?” He found himself stunned for the second time today, and for a while he wondered when it was that he could be so easily swayed by the words and emotions of this human. Here he was, not only apologizing, but expending every effort he had in consoling them. He wanted MC to be happy again, because somehow it seemed to make his days a little brighter, his mood a little softer. Perhaps...he cared more for them than he realized. Their shouts had wounded him deeply at dinner, but somehow these new words hurt him more. Their forlorn face spurred an unfamiliar pain in his chest.

“I’m sure it will be hard to convince you after the unforgivable things I said to you today, but it could not be further from the truth. I suppose the fact that you question yourself is one of my biggest failures. Clearly, we have not been communicating properly. For that I am..s...sor…” The words got caught in his throat. Apologizing once had been difficult enough, a second time seemed impossible. Out of the blue, he felt a tight set of arms wrap around his torso. He held his arms up in the air, his body turning rigid as his little hairs stood up on end. MC had pulled him into a tight hug, burying their face in his side. He felt their nose nestle against his ribs. As soon as he found his breath, his arms slowly lowered, settling around the smaller human. His body felt warm. Allowing himself a small smile, he cleared his throat. “I would prefer a situation like this to never happen again, do you understand?” MC detached from his sides, sitting back up as they nodded silently. “So, for the future, instead of quarreling with me, I expect you to come straight to me to discuss any woes or issues you may have. Fair enough?”

“Yes, Lucifer.”

He gingerly brushed his fingers against MC’s cheeks. “But it would be remiss of me to ignore the faults of my own. Since our meal was interrupted, what do you say to me taking you out to dinner, as my way of making amends?”

MC felt themselves blush a bit. “Sure-”

The door burst open, Mammon leading the charge as the rest of the siblings spilled into the doorway. They’d all been eavesdropping. Mammon came over and tugged MC further away from Lucifer. “Oi, what did I say about touching MC?!”

“And our dinner was interrupted too, I think we deserve something!” Asmo whined.

A loud grumble echoed from Beel’s gut. “I’m starving…”

Lucifer’s eyelid twitched a bit, and he gave MC one last apologetic look before he sighed. “Fine...we’re all going to dinner then.”


	2. Mammon

He likes to think he knows his human. After all, what kind of ‘first’ would he be if he didn’t? However, sometimes he’s still dreadfully unaware of the types of things humans deem as improper. Social conventions and standards are what he struggles with. It didn’t help that MC never had the heart in them to correct him right when they noticed a problem. They’d been so passive and relaxed, Mammon was under the false impression that some of the things he did were actually _okay_ to do. In his mind, they were fine with it. So, when MC finally snapped...he was more than surprised.

It had been a terribly rough day for MC already. They hadn’t had a lot of sleep due to quarter-finals, the pressure of keeping up their reputation as Human World Representative was weighing heavily on their shoulders, and now, they couldn’t find one of their keepsakes from home. It was one of the only items they were allowed to bring with them down here. Everything else could be ‘replaced’ and ‘substituted’. Diavolo wanted MC to be able to thrive with everything the Devildom had to offer. So, they’d held onto that keepsake tightly. It was one of their most precious possessions. And now it was missing.

They never wanted to assume before learning all the facts, jumping to conclusions would be rude of them...but whenever something went missing, it was usually Mammon.

And it was never like he _hadn’t_ done things like this before. Unfortunately, he’d stolen from MC on more than one occasion. For whatever reason, things that had been kept in the House of Lamentation and touched by a human went for quite a lot down here. The things were mostly trivial, so MC never really had the passion to speak up about it. Things like accessories, pens, furniture sometimes. Nothing that couldn’t be replaced. But if he had taken this…

Heat from bubbling anger rose to the surface, but they kept it contained inside them, their nerves vibrating. They strutted through the house, attempting to find him. Soon, they heard his voice streaming through the doors to the library. “Aw, come on, lend your older brother just a few Grimm, it won’t hurt ya!”

MC threw the doors wide, stepping into the room as cooly as they could. Mammon was busy pestering Satan who was trying to read a book, the fourth born working to ignore the demon of greed as best as possible. You noticed the bookshelf that served as the entrance to Lucifer’s study was open, the first-born inside, trying to get some work done with half a mind to shut and lock the door to block the commotion out completely. And then Belphie was in here, surprisingly, asleep--or trying to sleep--on one of the large couches in front of the fireplace, an annoyed look on his face as he tried to muffle Mammon’s plea so he could go back to relaxing.

As soon as the human entered the library, their aura blanketed the space, every demon in the vicinity picking up on a change in energy. All except for the demon in question. Mammon, distracted by something other than reading the signals, bounded over to his human with a begging look on his face. “MC! Just the person I wanted to see! Convince Satan to hand over just a little bit of Grimm!”

The heart in their chest was pounding, but they simply looked up to him with a blank expression, their voice low as they tried to stay calm. “Mammon, do you know what happened to my memento of the human realm?” Their words wavered with cracking emotion, even causing Satan to glance up from his book with a subtle look of curious fear in his eyes. Belphie’s head propped up from his sleeping position on the couch, and even Lucifer himself settled his pen on the desk as he listened in warily. Hearing their exchange student like this was new to everybody.

“The human...world…?” He was acting somewhere in between flustered and innocent, not quite being able to lie to the human directly.

“The thing I brought from _home_ , the thing on my desk?” The tone went from subtle to snappy very quickly, not in the mood to tolerate his shenanigans much longer. “Do you know what happened to it? It’s _gone_ , Mammon.”

Mammon shrugged. “And so you’re just going to go ahead and accuse me, eh? Something goes missing and it’s all my fault?”

MC took a deep breath. “So you can look me in the eye and tell me you had nothing to do with it? You can tell me the truth?” They stood straight, glowering into Mammon’s blue eyes. Even in just a few seconds, Mammon found it difficult to meet their gaze, his posture slumping, the corner of his mouth twitching.

The second-born never outwardly admitted to his crime, instead, he tended to try to excuse it away to lessen the blow. “O-oh, pssh, you mean that old thing? It-it wasn’t worth much anyway.” MC scoffed in irritation and offence. Mammon quickly raised his hands. “I can get you something better! Something fancier! Something-”

“It wasn’t **_yours to take!_** ” MC shouted, Mammon taking a step back with panicked eyes. The human dug their fingernails into their palm, drowning in rage. They pointed to their chest repeatedly. “It was _mine!_ From _my_ home!” Their shrill words echoed around the room, enhancing MC’s inflections. Mammon tried looking around, as if he could find some sort of escape to this situation.

“M-MC, I can buy you another one. It’s no problem, right?” He flashed his usual charismatic grin, trying to put his hands on his human’s shoulders. They slapped his hands away, staring deeply into his eyes.

“What do you mean it’s not a problem?!” They waved their arms around in angry gestures, Satan leaning forward on his elbows in the background with his hand covering his mouth. The fact that there were observers here eating up the drama only made MC angrier. “You see everything around you as things with nothing but numerical value! I don’t _care_ if it was old! I don’t _care_ if it was worthless! It was priceless to me! And now it’s gone! And _you_ took it from me!”

“I didn’t know!”

“That doesn’t matter!”

Belphie sniggered from his spot on the couch, loving the chaos. He tried to open his mouth. “Uh oh, now you’ve done it Ma-”

MC snapped their head towards him and pointed. “ ** _Don’t._** ” The demon of sloth went wide eyed, pressing his mouth into a thin line before slouching back onto the couch again.

Mammon’s body flooded with guilt, but in order to protect himself, he pushed air through his teeth and raised his voice. “Tch, and so what? You expect anything different from me? I’m _Greed!_ You gonna call me scummy? You gonna start locking your things up cus you don’t trust me anymore?!” _What had he done?_ They were the only person left who trusted him. They were the only person who refused to call him names. He’d ruined everything now, all in a moment of weakness. The muscles in MC’s throat constricted. Their eyes went watery with furious tears. Mammon steeled himself, having already been reduced to scum his whole life wasn’t new, but hearing it from MC… The human growled, taking rapid breaths as the air felt shallow. The anger already was slowly melting, the despair over the loss of their keepsake settling now that Mammon basically confirmed it was already long gone. Reduced to jingling Grimm in his pocket. And yet...here he was, still begging for more.

They thought they were helping him learn. They thought Mammon was close enough for some foundation of trust to be laid there. Slowly, they raised their head to meet his gaze. “I thought you were better than this.”

They turned briskly on the pads of their feet, storming out of the library as they shut the doors firmly behind them. Mammon felt his knees waver. He was stunned. Their last statement echoed in his mind over and over, driving him mad, driving him to panic. Whenever his brothers got angry at him, it always went differently... _Better than this?_ What had he done? _What had he done?_ He glanced around at his siblings, the look in his eyes pleading for help. Satan turned away, lifting his book in front of his face. Belphie flopped down on the couch, hiding his head into the pillow. Lucifer lowered his eyes, raising his pen once again to continue his work. But before he started scribbling, he regarded his little brother, furling his eyebrows and jabbing his head in the direction where MC had headed. Lucifer didn’t need to speak for Mammon to know what he was saying. _Go fix it. Now._

Mammon curled his hands into fists. MC had been angry, yes, but not even they could be angrier than he was at himself. He sped away, heading away from the exchange student’s room and out of the house. He had to do whatever it took to fix this.

MC leaned their head over the sink, filling up their palms with cold water and then pressing it up against their face. They’d been crying for a while now. Angry, mournful, homesick, they’d released a ton of pent up emotions tonight. The cool water eased their throbbing puffy eyes. They’d been crying off and on for a few hours at this point, and now they’d finally had enough. They were exhausted. They switched off the faucet, drying their hands before heading back to their room. They opened their door to find a shocked Mammon placing a box on their nightstand. MC glared at him, ready to say a few more things, but then they sighed, ignoring him as they walked past his rigid body, crawling into their own bed with their back to the room. They were too tired for this.

“MC…” He whispered, withdrawing into himself as he lowered his head and straightened the little box he’d brought inside. “Sorry I was gone so long. I went to get this to say sorry…”

It was hard to give him the cold shoulder. MC shifted in bed, but refused to turn to look at him. “Buying me things doesn’t count as an apology.”

“It doesn’t?”

He sounded so genuine. It was hard to think that someone who had previously been an angel had no idea how to properly repent or reconcile. Did humans truly have different morals? Or had he been a demon for so long, he’d forgotten? “No. It doesn’t. I don’t want it.”

Mammon shifted on his feet, crestfallen. “What am I supposed to do then, eh? What do you want from me?”

Ideally, MC wanted him to stop taking things...but for the demon of greed, that might be asking too much. The human sighed, rubbing their eyes and sitting up in bed, moving their body to face him. “I just want a sincere apology, I guess. No gifts, no excuses. Do you even know what you did was wrong?”

They had simply expected him to grumble maybe a half-hearted apology and leave it at that, the two of them taking some time for things to mull over and go back to normal. What they didn’t expect was for him to drop to his knees in front of them, head lowered. “I’m so sorry! I don’t usually feel anything when I take things, but when I took your stupid--I mean your item, I felt...weird! You trusted me! You’re the only person in all three realms to trust me! And I broke it! I ruined everything! Forgive me, MC, _please!_ I’ll do anything for you to put some faith back in me again! I...I…”

The blood pumped prominently in MC’s veins. They’d never seen Mammon like this before. Even when he begged for Lucifer not to punish him, even when he dramatically cried, even when everything seemed to go wrong for him...this was him being completely serious. No jokes. No gaffs. Just a pure and solemn apology. MC gently exhaled. “I’m still mad,” they admitted, Mammon’s head lowering even further. “But I forgive you.”

His gaze snapped up quickly. “You’re bein’ serious?”

“Only if you’re sure I won’t regret it.”

Mammon shook his head violently, his messy white hair somehow even spikier. “I won’t! Lemme make it up to ya!” He grabbed MC’s legs and buried his face in their knees. “You bein’ mad at me is a thousand times worse than anything Lucifer can dish out!” Every so often, anytime Lucifer strung Mammon up to the ceiling, they’d find him crying. MC had always felt a little bad for him. The same thing applied to now. He started letting drops drift down his face, little dark spots from his tears dotting their pants.

“I don’t like being mad at you either,” they announced. “But I don’t like you taking my stuff.”

“I’ll be a changed demon! I swear!”

Who would’ve thought snapping at him would cause such a response? MC sure didn’t. They were a mix of guilty for going off on him and yet a little proud they’d gotten their point across. “Alright, I already said I’d give you a second chance. You don’t have to cry.”

Mammon wiped his eyes, wrapping his arms around MC’s neck. They blinked for a second before pulling him into their arms. They hated fighting. Over his shoulder, they could see the gift he’d bought them. They said they didn’t want it, but they were a little curious. He had extended it as an olive branch of sorts. Would it be rude to dismiss it? They pulled away from him, grasping the little box in their hands, moving it in between their palms. Mammon didn’t say a word, just watching them expectantly. They opened the top and glanced inside, their heart immediately fluttering. They plucked out the item and let the box cutter to the floor.

It was their keepsake. Quickly, they pressed it to their lips, almost crying once again as the feeling of home brushed against their skin.

Mammon perked up, pleased that MC was happy again. “So you do want it back?”

MC let out a sound that was between a scoff and a laugh. “Of course I do! You could’ve led with this you know!” The tension in MC’s lungs lessened, the last little bit of anger flowing out of them. They teasingly flicked Mammon’s forehead. “ _Dummy._ ”

The skin on his cheeks heated up, turning his head away from them. He didn’t know why, but there was something about the way they said ‘dummy’ that made something in his stomach flutter. “S-silly human.”


End file.
